Sighs and Tears
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Gwen is on All Stars, but she is with Duncan, and Courtney still hates her. What will Gwen do? Starts Gwuncan, but becomes Duncney. Angsty Gwen and angry Courtney, so be warned.


**I'm back with another one-shot! This time, it's Gwen! It's a little sad, so sorry to Gwen fans. :/**

**There will be hateful Courtney, so sorry if you don't like my portrayal of her. :(**

**Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. If I did, Duncan would not have cheated on Courtney.**

* * *

Sighs and Tears

Gwen sighs as she is put on the Villains team; even though she really thinks she shouldn't be on it, she also expected it because of her actions on World Tour. Duncan tries to comfort her, but Gwen shakes his hand off her shoulder and runs to the cabins, ignoring Courtney's jeering. Tears rolls down her face, her silent protest against this decision.

* * *

Gwen sighs as the rest of the Villains file into the cabin, reminding her which team she's on. While the rest of the team look around and choose beds, Duncan comes over to her and gives her a hug, which Gwen can't help but return since she is upset.

Gwen has never told anyone, especially not Duncan, that she really regrets her decision to start dating him after the kiss. She knows that it was wrong, and that Courtney would feel horrible; not only was Gwen's life a living hell on World Tour until her elimination, but Heather pretty much did the same to her during Island when she kissed Trent.

As a result of this regret, every time Duncan hugs or kisses her, she is filled with a burning pain that makes her want to scream. She really wants to apologise to Courtney, but she is sure that Courtney wouldn't even listen to her, so she doesn't waste her breath. She knows that this will be over only when Duncan goes back to Courtney, which she is sure will happen this season.

So, when Duncan kisses her, she kisses back, but feels nothing, and tears roll from her eyes.

* * *

Gwen sighs when Duncan stands in front of her, a look of despair on his face. The rest of the campers look on, but Courtney looks overjoyed.

"But why, Pasty? I thought we had something special." Duncan protests, a pleading look in his eyes, and I have to look away to prevent myself from taking back my words.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't feel anything anymore. It was just a fling that we had." Gwen explains, tears entering her eyes as she stares into Duncan's. "It was never going to turn into anything serious."

"Yes! I knew you'd break up! Losers!" Courtney gloats, a look of victory on her face. Her team stares at her disapprovingly. Gwen tells herself that Courtney has every right to be happy, and this quells all feelings of punching her in the face. Unfortunately, Duncan doesn't share these sentiments, and whips around to face the ecstatic CIT.

"Shut up, Courtney! It's your fault I ran to Gwen in the first place!" Duncan retorts, effectively wiping Courtney's smile off her face and dealing a blow to my heart. Tears spring to my eyes, but I stop them from rolling.

"Well, I'll do better next time!" Courtney argues, and Gwen can't help but look up in shock. She's trying to get back with him already? Does she really hate Gwen that much?

"Sure you will, Princess!" Duncan says, and then covers his mouth. The campers gasp, but especially Courtney and Gwen, because this confirms to both of them that Duncan still harbors feelings for Courtney. No-one notices as Gwen slips away, until Duncan turns to see her retreat.

"Gwen!" He calls, but Gwen sure isn't going to respond. As she runs towards the beach, the tears fall, and hears Courtney's laugh in the background.

* * *

Gwen sighs when she is swapped to the Heroes, in exchange for Courtney. How obvious of Chris. He wants to put Courtney with Duncan so the two can fight, but make Gwen jealous at the same time. Gwen tells herself that this isn't going to work on her, that she is completely over Duncan and she doesn't care what he does.

This doesn't help in the slightest when, in the very next challenge, she catches Courtney and Duncan talking, a slight smile on Duncan's face, and even though Courtney looks annoyed, Gwen can't help the pang of nostalgia that stabs at her heart. As she watches the scene, a tear rolls down Gwen's face, followed by another, and soon, they are flowing and she has to turn away.

* * *

Gwen sighs when Duncan and Courtney share their first kiss, only two weeks after their break up. She knew that Duncan would fall easily, but she didn't realise it would be so soon, or that Gwen would still be in the game. Although she has reached the merge, Gwen feels that she can't win, especially not when Courtney is in the game to take her down.

She feels even worse as she sees Lindsay walk over to the couple, squealing about their kiss. Although Lindsay doesn't know it, Gwen wishes that she could be like Lindsay, oblivious to everything that is happening around her and not feeling any pain as a result.

Courtney looks over at Gwen and Gwen freezes. Courtney smirks and returns to her conversation, but not before grabbing Duncan and pulling him in for another kiss, winking at Gwen as she does. Gwen looks away, tears entering her eyes. She thought Duncan and Courtney reuniting would make it better, but it seems Courtney is still bent on making Gwen's life miserable.

As she listens on, she hears Courtney ask Lindsay for an alliance, and Gwen can't help but be shocked. She knew Lindsay and Courtney became friendly while Courtney was on the Heroes, but she never expected Courtney to ask her for an alliance. Gwen walks away, tears falling. She knew her elimination was coming, and swiftly.

* * *

Gwen sighs when she receives the final marshmallow, causing Duncan to be eliminated. Courtney screams in anger, and points at Gwen.

"You! You did this to torture me!" Courtney yells as Duncan stands up, wide-eyed at his elimination. Gwen shakes her head in protest.

"No, I didn't even vote for him!" Gwen explains, trying to calm Courtney. But she was having none of that. Courtney lunges at Gwen, taking her down to the ground. Courtney leaves a good slap on Gwen's face before Sierra and Scott pull her off Gwen. Gwen stands up, dusting off her clothes. Courtney's face is contorted in rage.

"You liar! I know you did this! You are so dead!" Courtney yells, before breaking down into tears, grabbing Duncan and crying into his shirt as he pulls her into a hug.

Gwen decides it would be best to leave and turns, but catches something in the corner of her eye. Her eyes land on Mike, who is wearing a sinister grin on his face. Gwen's eyes widen, and Mike's grin widens as he pulls his finger across his throat. Gwen runs off, tears entering her eyes. This was all a setup, caused by a crazy but nice boy who can't control his newest, more evil personality.

* * *

Gwen sighs when the very next elimination ceremony, she is left without a marshmallow. Mike, Courtney and Scott smirk at her, while Sierra sends her a sympathetic look. It was obvious to Gwen that she received all the votes this time. Gwen stands up.

"Well, this was a shocker." Gwen states sarcastically, before turning to leave. To her annoyance, everyone follows her to watch her go.

"It's about time you left, Gothy!" Courtney exclaims, a huge smile on her face.

"Stop it, Courtney. Just let it go." Sierra snaps, glaring at the CIT. Gwen sends her a grateful smile, which Sierra returns.

As Gwen walks down the Dock of Shame and onto the boat, Gwen faces the island. With three unforgiving faces staring at her, she is glad to be leaving. As tears roll down her eyes, she fears for Sierra's safety on the island and hopes Courtney will be relenting soon.

* * *

**I hope you liked this version of a resolution of the love triangle. Review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
